


WTNV Fictober Challenge Day 6: Write about Carlos’s first impression of Cecil

by Sammykh



Series: WTNV Fictober [6]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: ADHD Carlos, Dorks in Love, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammykh/pseuds/Sammykh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil is very distracting</p>
            </blockquote>





	WTNV Fictober Challenge Day 6: Write about Carlos’s first impression of Cecil

Carlos' focus slipped from his work when he heard his name on the radio.

 

“He has a square jaw, and teeth like a military cemetery. His hair is perfect, and we all hate, and despair, and love that perfect hair in equal measure.” Carlos couldn't help the blush that crept onto his face. People have always said he was attractive, but usually to his face. This was on /radio/. Carlos wasn't sure how he felt about being suddenly spotlighted.

The world came back into focus as the man on the radio said his name again.

 

“-we are __by far__ the most scientifically interesting community in the U.S., and he had come to study just what is going on around here. He grinned, and everything about him was perfect, and I fell in love instantly.” Carlos blushed again, It was one thing to admire his appearance, but a declaration of love? Carlos doesn't even recall meeting the man on the radio. Work forgotten, Carlos began to wonder, who was this man who was suddenly enamored with him. Sure Carlos has been on dates, but no one was ever /that/ interested. It was mostly during his high school and early college days he dated, and they lasted a month tops.

Carlos was once again snapped from his thoughts as his timer dinged, redirecting his focus back to his experiments.

 

Several times throughout the day, Carlos found his mind wandering back to the man on the radio, despite his attempts to focus on his work. And by late afternoon he made an excuse to go to the station to meet this man. Cecil was polite if not excited and Carlos found him to be very charming. Carlos decided that as soon as he left the radioactive radio tower, he would have to ask him out. Not tomorrow, but soon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> and then, a year later is when Carlos decided to stop putting dating Cecil off.
> 
> Its ok Carlos, I'm distracted easily too. And i procrastinate things ridiculously long.


End file.
